


Taking Care Of Tony

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Natasha walks down to the lab, it was dark and quiet, there were no music, no sound or anything. She felt herself nagging at herself, she knew deep down something was wrong, something was very wrong. Tony wasn’t the kind that kept his silent at all, he was always blabbering about something or anything, and he has been tad too quiet ever since Steve left for a mission with Bucky. Natasha stood by the lab door; she took a deep breath in.





	Taking Care Of Tony

Natasha walks down to the lab, it was dark and quiet, there were no music, no sound or anything. She felt herself nagging at herself, she knew deep down something was wrong, something was very wrong. Tony wasn’t the kind that kept his silent at all, he was always blabbering about something or anything, and he has been tad too quiet ever since Steve left for a mission with Bucky. Natasha stood by the lab door; she took a deep breath in.

“Friday, I need access to the lab.” Natasha said, as she tries to key in her password.

“I’m sorry Ms Romanov, Mr Stark said no disturbance.” Friday replied her.

“Friday please. I need to see him. I’m really worried for him.” Natasha begged.

“But Mr Stark said no.” Friday replies.

“You know what. Overwrite the system. I wouldn’t mind releasing Ultron inside of you.” Natasha warns.

“System overwrites. You now have access.” Friday replies.

Natasha steps in, the smell of liquor and bad food lingers in the lab. She tries to find her way, not bothering to light up the room. There on the small sofa, laid Tony small figure. Natasha walks up to him, crouching next to him, as she leans over, pushing his messy hair back, Tony woke up startled to the human touch. He blinks a few times to let his eyes adjust to the person in front of him.

“Anthony.” Natasha sighs as she continues to push his hair back.

“Natasha?” Tony’s voice was hoarse.

“Friday, light up the room at 25%. Also air it out.” Natasha ordered. The room slowly lights up, careful not to hurt the eyes.

“You okay there buddy?” Natasha asked as she cups his cheeks.

“I’m not really sure. What brings you here?” Tony asked as he sat up, giving her space to sit next to him.

“I was worried for you, obviously. I just got back on my mission with Clint, and Pepper called to check up on you. How long have you been down here?” Natasha asked as she sat next to him.

“How many days since Steve left?” Tony asked as he lays his head on her shoulders.

“Nearly a week now. Come on, let’s get you clean up, you sir needs a shave.” Natasha said as held his hands in hers.

“I’m too tired to move.” Tony yawns.

“Alright come here.” Natasha said as she kneels before him, offering her back.

Tony just leans forward and rest his body weight on her, she grabs his calf and reposition him. Natasha stood up and walks over to the elevator and hit Tony’s level. As she reached Tony’s level, she walks him over to his bedroom, she puts him on his bed, while she runs the bath. She helps to strip Tony to his boxers and placed him in the warm bath. She let Tony soaked while she prepares his already messy bedroom, she changed his bedsheets and did the laundry, she heats up one of Steve’s sweatshirt and lays it on the bathroom counter. As Tony was done, she rinsed him off and she sat him on the counter.

“You need to shave, big boy.” Natasha teased him.

“Can we do this later.” Tony yawns.

“Nope. You look hideous, what if Steve comes back?” Natasha asked as she prepares the shaver.

“Well he would love my face then.” Tony smiles at her.

“Not now Anthony, come here.” Natasha said as she applied shaving cream on him.

“What did I do to deserve such a caring best friend like you.” Tony sighs.

“Well you saved me a couple thousand of times. So please sit still.” Natasha chuckles as she cups his cheeks.

“Well aren’t I lucky then.” Tony chuckles.

“Tony, laugh one more time, I’ll make sure to cut you. I’m good with a knife.” Natasha warns him, as she slaps his thighs.

“Will do Agent Romanov.” Tony teased her, Natasha shakes her head and laughs at him.

As they were done, Natasha tucks him in bed while Clint brought them some food that he ordered and left them. They had small talks as they ate their food, Natasha laughs as the stupid thing Tony did. They enjoyed these peaceful moments whenever they could have. As Tony yawns, Natasha grabs the food they ate and dumps it in the trash, she went off to wash her hands. She came back and got into bed next to Tony. Tony yawns and lays on her chest, as she slings her arms around his shoulders. She hums one of her favourite bedtime songs, as Tony slowly dozed off.

“I love you Natasha. You’re my favourite person.” Tony mumbles.

“Hey, don’t let Steve hears it. He might kill me.” Natasha chuckles.

“Also, I’m always here for you Tony. Always.” Natasha whispers as she kissed the top of his head, Tony hums in satisfactions.

Natasha must have dozed off too, cos it was 2 am when Steve taps her thighs, waking her up, he smiles at her. Steve was there wearing a fresh new sweatshirt, while Bucky had just got out of the bathroom in his towels, Natasha smiles as them as she got out of bed, making sure Tony wasn’t awaken by her movement.

“Thanks Nat, for taking care of him for us.” Steve said as he helps her out.

“Hey no worries. He might be your boyfriends, but he’s my best friend.” Natasha yawns.

“We owe you one Nat.” Bucky said as he walks over, drying his hair.

“What you owe me is a couple quiet nights alright. I’m returning you guys your boyfriend. Make him happy, please him and whatever. Also, if you dare to break him, I’ll break every single bone in your bodies.” Natasha warns them as she walks over to the door.

“Goodnight Natasha.” Steve smiles at her as he got into bed.

“Goodnight Nat.” Bucky said as he too got into bed next to Tony.

“Goodnight love birds.” Natasha replies as she closed the bedroom door.


End file.
